Baldur's Gate
42,103 (as of 1372 DR) | races = | religions = Gond, Tymora, Umberlee | imports = | exports = | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes }} Baldur's Gate is a metropolis and city-state on the Sword Coast on the north bank of the river Chionthar about twenty miles east from its mouth on the Sea of Swords. It is to the south of the great city-state of Waterdeep and to the north of the country of Amn, and is located along the well-travelled Coast Way road. A person from Baldur’s Gate is known as a Baldurian. This wealthy port metropolis, with over 42,000 inhabitants (although that almost doubles in the summer months), is an important merchant city on the Sword Coast. Its strong Watch and the presence of the powerful Flaming Fist mercenary company keep the city generally peaceful and safe. Appearance Baldur’s Gate has grown enormously over the past century and as a result is almost two cities in one. The old core of the city, now known as Bloomridge, lies within the old city walls. This portion is, however, surrounded by a much large portion taken up by suburbs and shantytowns established over the Hundred Years of Chaos by refugees. It is the population located here that makes up the majority of the city’s impressive population and unlike the core of the city, which has a distinctive architectural style, these outskirts are often a meshing of styles from all across Faerûn, a hint at the cosmopolitan nature of the city. Bloomridge Bloomridge’s unique shape, curved around its harbor, gives the city the poetic appearance of a crescent moon. The docks and shipping facilities are among the most efficient in the land, a testament to the importance of shipping to the city. A large open marketplace, called The Wide, dominates the northeast portion of the walled city, and other large structures include The High Hall, seat of the city government, the High House of Wonders, a large temple to Gond and the Seatower of Balduran, a small fortress in the center of the harbor. To keep vermin from spreading too much into the city proper, cats are bred and encouraged to roam the city. History .]] The city takes its name from the great seafaring hero Balduran. Long ago, Balduran sailed to the fabled Anchorome and returned with great wealth which was used to build the wall around what became Baldur’s Gate. He left the city again, presumably to return to Anchorome, but never returned. It is now (as of about 1368 DR) an insult to misuse Balduran’s name. This can be done easily when attempting to describe a person who inhabits Baldur’s Gate (the correct term is "Baldurian"). At the time, the growing town was controlled by local farmers who mercilessly taxed incoming shipments. This infuriated ship captains, who believed that since the harbor wasn't walled in, its traffic should not be taxed, and they eventually overthrew the farmers. The four eldest captains ruled the city together, and jokingly called themselves "dukes," which stuck. Baldur’s Gate was mysteriously untouched, at least directly, by the Spellplague and, in fact, has prospered in its wake. Baldur’s Gate was not completely unaffected, however, and in fact many changes to Baldur’s Gate were a result of the events that followed the disaster. The city, due to its undamaged infrastructure, became a major target for refugees from less fortunate lands, swelling the population more than three times. How Baldur’s Gate survived this population boom is something of a mystery and is known as the "Baldur’s Gate Miracle." The city suffered a major crisis during the Hundred Years of Chaos when the treacherous Grand Duke Valarken used a band of lycanthropes known as the Band of the Red Moon to try and seize complete control of the city. He was defeated by the current Grand Duke Portyr who subsequently dissolved the Council of Four and replaced it with a parliament. Some time in this period the Flaming Fists, formerly a mercenary force, became the official militia of the city-state. Trade .]] In 1368 DR stone is usually imported from Mirabar via Luskan for use in construction, having been magically transported. This is an expensive process. . By 1479 DR, with Luskan in disarray and with no functional port, along with the destruction caused by the Spellplague across the lands, it is unclear if this trade still occurs. Baldur’s Gate has, however, become the greatest center of trade along the entire Sword Coast, outcompeting both Waterdeep and Amn. Government Baldur’s Gate was once ruled by four grand dukes, the Council of Four. Shortly before the Spellplague, the current rulers included Duke Eltan, the then leader of the Flaming Fists, Belt, a powerful warrior and divine spellcaster, Liia Jannath, a mage and Entar Silvershield, the richest man in Baldur’s Gate at the time, but also a strong warrior in his own right. The Council was also part of the Lords' Alliance, which includes Waterdeep and Silverymoon, among others.. Since the attempted coup by Valarken, however, the government underwent a major revision and the only grand duke today is Portyr, who rules at the behest of the Baldurian Parliament. Baldur’s Gate contains a very effective thieves' guild, as well as a powerful and honest Merchant’s League. Additionally, the Knights of the Shield and the Knights of the Unicorn are both active in the city. Various thieves guilds have risen and fallen in Baldur’s Gate including Xantam’s Guild and the Hands of Glory. Places of interest Districts ;Bloomridge :The old "city core," Bloomridge is the center of Baldur’s Gate’s prominent aristocracy. ;Twin Songs :One of the so-called "temple district," Twin Songs hosts temples to virtually any god. Taverns ;Elfsong Tavern ;Splurging Sturgeon ;The Blushing Mermaid Inns ;Purple Wyrm Inn (Non-canon) ;The Blade and Stars ;The Helm and Cloak ;Three Old Kegs Manors ;Bloodmire Manor ;Firewind Manor (formerly House Felldane) ;Mandorcai’s Mansion :A beautiful manor located in Bloomridge and owned by the tiefling Mandorcai. ;Omduil’s Manor Temples and Shrines For a complete list refer to Baldur’s Gate (Places of Worship) '''Baldur’s Gate' has many places of worship. In 1369 DR there were 3 major temples, (devoted to Gond , Umberlee and Tymora) and many shrines. Related Locations Though Baldur’s Gate is a self-contained city-state it holds a limited influence over neighboring regions and settlements due to its wealth and power. ;Candlekeep :This fortress of scholars and books is the single greatest center of knowledge in all of Faerûn and was also the home of the fabled hero Abdel Adrian. ;Cloak Wood :Located south of Baldur’s Gate this aged forest is home to many terrible monsters though it’s calm waters make it a tempting mooring spot for sailors in spite of this. Appearances Novels * * * Computer games *''Baldur’s Gate'' – Following the Time of Troubles, the city is on the brink of war with Amn, though no one knows exactly why. *''Baldur’s Gate: Dark Alliance'' – A trio of adventurers prevent Eldrith the Betrayer, Mistress of the Onyx Tower, from sending her mighty armies of soldiers into Baldur’s Gate, as well as managing to destroy the tower itself. In the sequel, Mordoc Selanmere uses his minions to successfully coerce the Selan and enable the return of the Onyx Tower. Mordoc then is able to teleport the Onyx Tower into Baldur’s Gate, and both Mordoc and the Onyx Tower must be destroyed so life can return to normal in the city. Notes Sources 2nd Edition D&D * 3rd Edition D&D * 4th Edition D&D * * de:Baldurs Tor it:Baldur's Gate Category:City-states Category:Metropolises Category:Monarchies Category:Oligarchies Category:Settlements on the Sword Coast Category:Settlements in the Western Heartlands